


Valentine's Day

by fields_of_falafel



Series: Femslash February 2017 [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Queen Sansa, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: In which Sansa doesn't know what Valentine's Day is, and Margaery educates her.





	

Sansa was woken up by kisses peppering her face, which she immediately decided was the best way to wake up. 

Sansa hummed gladly, gradually yawning and wrapping her arms around her rose. “Good morning, my love.”

Margaery thought it was absolutely adorable that Sansa’s eyes were still closed and leaned in to place two light kisses on her eyelashes. “Do you know what today is?” She asked, not able to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Sansa’s sleepy face contorted into confusion. “It’s not your birthday, I don’t think it’s my birthday, it’s not our anniversary . . . well, I don’t know. What day is it, my love?”

“Valentine’s, my love, it’s Valentine’s Day.” Margaery said exasperatedly.

Sansa, having never lived in Highgarden, was very confused. “Valen-what?”

Margaery smiled. “Valentine’s Day, my love.”

“What’s that?”

Margaery stretched out across the furs, resting an arm against Sansa’s abdomen. “Back in Highgarden Valentine’s Day is a day for lovers.”

Sansa remembered her lover saying something about a day for lovers but she hadn’t put much thought into such a senseless holiday. Though, she found that she was getting excited just because her lady seemed very ecstatic.

“Do they really take an entire day to celebrate love in the south?” Sansa asked, still rather confused.

“Yes, my love.” She said, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

Sansa thought for a moment and raised an eyebrow. “So are you implying that you mean to take today to celebrate our love?”

Margaery nodded. “Precisely. I hope you don’t have anything too important to do today, as I’ve planned quite the day.”

Sansa grinned. “Well, I suppose I have no choice but to clear my schedule.”

“Right then, let’s begin.” Margaery got out of bed, pulling Sansa up with her, taking the time to press kisses to her neck and collarbone. 

“I’ll hardly be able to leave my bed if you keep doing that, love.” Sansa grinned, but continued to revel in every kiss. 

“That’s a pity, since I don’t seem to want to stop.” Her rose grinned cheekily at her as she continued to press more kisses to her skin. 

Sansa took a moment and let Margaery kiss her until the older woman started, throwing a robe at Sansa and throwing on a robe herself. 

“Where are you taking me?” Sansa asked foolishly, already suspecting she wouldn’t answer. 

Margaery, just as she’d guessed, simply shrugged, smirked and said, “I’ll suppose you’ll have to find out.”

Sansa was dragged into the next room, which so happened to be their private dining room. Much to her surprise the table was covered with Sansa’s favorite foods: ranging from simple breakfast items like eggs to her favorite sweet, lemoncakes.

“Is this what Valentine’s Day is about?” Sansa asked, latching onto Margaery’s arm. “Because if so, I adore it.”

She laughed. “If this were the extent of Valentine’s it would not be a holiday, my wolf. No, I’ve got much more planned.”

Sansa sat, immediately grabbing for one of the lemoncakes. “Well then, perhaps you should stop staring at me like  _ that _ , or as your queen I will be forced to drag you back to our bedroom.”

Margaery acted offended, gasping gently. “You would dare ruin my carefully thought-out plans? What could I ever do to deserve such a fate from my cold northern queen?”

“With that look, my rose, I’m afraid I would dare.” Sansa raised an eyebrow and gestured back towards their bedroom. 

“I’ve planned a fantastic day-” Margaery hopelessly half-argued.

“And? I’m sure it can be postponed for an hour or two.” Sansa gestured more heavily.

Margaery bit her lip, pretending to playfully decide whether to argue or obey. “I suppose I will have to do as my queen commands.” She said with a sultry tone, and dropped her robe to the floor.

Sansa smiled, taking in the view. “Perhaps ‘Valentine’s Day’ isn’t such a waste after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 wouldn't work for me two days ago and i didn't have any time yesterday which is why this was a couple days late. sorry everyone!! i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
